


Monster Hunting

by myBAisBS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Dominance, Huge Dick, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myBAisBS/pseuds/myBAisBS
Summary: You're tracking a large alien creature that's been spotted in a dense forest. However, things take an unexpected turn as you end up becoming the prey.
Relationships: You/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Monster Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posting, and it's pretty much just a short one-off fantasy indulgence, so it's not heavily edited or anything. Pure sex. Fair warning that this contains a massive size difference kink with bulging, so don't read if you're not comfortable with that. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think!

You are part of an independent organization that quietly deals with supernatural creatures and objects. You've been sent to find and neutralize a 12 foot alien monster that’s been repeatedly spotted by loggers deep in a remote forest. You've tracked the creature to its den and entered, when suddenly it tackles you from behind. It now seems to grin at you as you are pinned down. You can see its three-foot long penis leaking precum onto your stomach.

You struggle to escape while the creature licks your face and examines your lean body. You struggle for a while, but realize it is a losing battle. The creature is several times stronger than you and it seems you are at its mercy.

It uses one clawed hand to tear your shirt open and look at your bare skin. You can see its pink tongue hanging out of its mouth as it prepares to bite your neck. But it's not the painful chomp you're expecting. It bites your neck softly while it tears down your pants, leaving you mostly naked.

It's monstrous cock seems to have grown a bit. It is easily 3 feet long and probably as thick as your thigh.

The creature puts more of its weight on you and begins grinding its dick between you and itself. You feel your face flush as you watch the huge cock rub against your chest. It begins to spew a white, chalky substance. You are pretty sure its precum.

The creature lifts up a bit, enough to look down at you as it slowly moves its cock closer to your mouth. You look into what you assume are the creature's eyes as you begin to suck the tip of its massive shaft. You've never been good with words, but you can tell by its eyes alone that it is enjoying what you're doing.

The creature rears back a bit and lets out a screech, which you think is a sign of pleasure. It then pushes forward, shoving half of its 3 foot-long rod down your throat. You can't breath and your eyes roll into the back of your head.

Your mouth aches from the width of its cock, and you feel it all the way down in your stomach. The creature begins thrusting in and out of your mouth, and you can only lie there and take it.

As the creature starts getting closer, you can feel the bitter heat spreading through your stomach. The creature does not let up, fucking all the way down into your stomach until you feel like your lungs will burst.

It's right then when it stops, pulling out of your mouth with a loud pop. It gives you only a few seconds to gasp and cough before it flips you over and begins licking your hole voraciously.

You can tell that it's only getting started. 

Then you gasp as the creature’s slick tongue enters your ass without warning. It pushes in and begins tongue-fucking your tight, unused hole. You let out a moan that you hope doesn't attract any unwanted attention. Its tongue seems to be endless as you feel it wind its way up and through your guts, reaching places you never knew you could feel. It begins thrusting its tongue in your ass with vigor and you let out a moan louder than the last one.

Suddenly you feel the creature's tongue snake all the way out of you, exiting your ass with an audible pop. The feeling is unreal and all you can do is shake in ecstasy.

The creature uses one clawed hand to push your head down to the ground while lifting your ass roughly with the other. Then you feel its enormous dick rub along your ass and back. You whimper as you feel its cock slide down your back, until the 5-inch wide tip is pushing lightly against your hole.

It's then that you feel the creature's weight on top of you, pinning you down. You take a deep breath as you prepare for what's coming. Suddenly you feel incredible pressure as the creature pushes its thick cock against your tiny opening.

You let out a loud scream as you feel the tip finally pop through, causing you to almost black out. You try to relax as the creature begins to slowly slide its giant member into your body. You feel inches upon inches slide into you as its girth relentlessly pushes into your depths. You even feel it reach past where its tongue ventured inside you. 

As it begins to get halfway in, you feel like you might lose consciousness from the enormous pressure building inside you. You let out a few more screams as the creature continues to slide into you. You feel your stomach swell as the creature lets out another screech, pushing past the bends of your intestines. It reaches its limit just at the base of your sternum. You can see the monstrous thing bulging out of your abdomen, almost able to make out the thick veins. You're afraid to move for fear that you might rupture something. The shaky breaths you take feel shallow from the pressure on your lungs.

Just then, the creature lets out a scream that makes your whole body vibrate, then it raises itself off of you into a kneeling position. You let out a deep groan as the sheer size of the rod inside you lifts you with the creature from your prone position, rendering you upright, impaled against the creature's belly. The horrendous protrusion of the thing’s shaft in your stomach is even more pronounced in this position. 

You look up pleadingly at the monster, small moans escaping you as your body aches trying to accommodate the size of the appendage inside you. The creature looks down at you, and you swear it's smiling.

Then it begins to wrap its muscular arms underneath yours until your arms are pinned between its biceps and forearms. You try to prepare yourself as best you can for the pounding you are about to take. The creature begins by lifting you up by your arms, almost tenderly. You unwillingly let out a mix between a moan and a scream as you feel its cock move inside you again. You feel it moving out of you bit by bit, and you see the tip descend into your lower stomach. Then the intense pressure and heat comes rushing back as the creature skewers you again with its full length in one quick thrust. You let out a scream as you feel your legs lift up off the ground as the creature begins to move, taking you along for the ride as it begins to thrust in and out of you at an incredible speed.

Your vision blurs as your body struggles to take the force of its relentless pumping. You feel the creature's cock pulsating and throbbing inside your body, and the monster lets out a moan of its own.

You've never felt more full in your life. 

As the creature's excitement grows, it accidentally pulls all the way out and thrusts its shaft up against your chest and stomach, splattering your face with a burst of warm liquid. You feel your intestines ache and shudder at the sudden emptiness. You can feel the warmth radiating from the monstrous organ against you as it twitches. Though the monster doesn't waste any time and quickly lines your body up with its eager girth and slams most of it back into you in a single push. 

You can't even describe the sound you make as you see stars and your limbs go limp. You're sure you've cum several times already from the pressure on your prostate, but now a few more ropes of stickiness shoot from your spent dick. Every now and then the creature will pull all the way out and do it all over again, like it knows what it does to you. 

This unabated fucking goes on for you don't know how long. Time has lost its meaning in the throes of your warmth, pressure, and euphoria. At some point the creature pulls you higher than usual and bends its head to give you a makeshift kiss, or at least as much of a kiss as its mouth allows. It forces its thick, warm tongue into your mouth and down your throat, the upper half of its cock still pounding away at you. You moan around the appendage exploring you, and you swear you can feel its tongue and tip of its shaft meet inside you occasionally. 

Eventually the creature abruptly retracts its tongue from within you and pulls you off of its ramrod. You let out a sharp moan at the sudden lack of sensation and feel the emptiness again. You're now straddling the yard-long thing that was just forcing its way through you, able to look upon it again. You're amazed your body could take it. Your hole aches at how wide it's been stretched and you can feel the cool air hitting it, making you shiver. The creature has let its arms go slack around your abdomen and you can feel it breathing a bit faster than before as you lean against its chest. You welcome the break, but something tells you it isn't finished yet.

You're right.

With lightning quick movements, the creature lifts you up once again with ease and spins you around. It now has you gripped around the stomach, its massive hands easily rounding the entire circumference of your lower body. You can feel its claws poking into your back. 

The creature looks down at you for a while, its face unreadable, since you're not familiar with alien expressions. Then it bends over to lick you all the way from your balls to your chest, outlining where it used its cock to fill you. You moan a little at the warm and wet sensation, your body convulsing involuntarily. It lifts its head again to look at you and lets out a low chirring sound. You feel your body ache again.

"Please. . .", you gasp. "More. . ."

The creature seems to understand, emitting a high chirp in response. It quickly uses its long arms to line up your waiting entrance with its still fully erect meat. You shake in anticipation as you feel the warmth of the tip return, pushing itself back inside against the weak resistance your hole has left. The rest of the creature's length slides in with relative ease, and you gasp at the feeling of being entirely full again. 

You feel the bulge of the gigantic shaft push past the creature's tight grip around your stomach, and you grunt at the added pressure. The creature lets out a low rumble before moving you slowly away until just the tip remains inside you. Then it pulls you hard back into itself and you cry out as the forced swelling of your stomach hits the creature's tight grip again. 

The monster continues pulling you back and forth, faster and faster, enjoying the added tightness. It eventually bends over to put more effort into the action, then starts thrusting its hips like before to meet its feverish hand movements. You can feel your ass bruising at the force that it's hitting the monster's groin. Your limbs go limp and all you can do is submit to the creature's nonstop pounding as it uses you like its personal fuck-toy.

The creature seems to tire after maintaining its relentless pace for an unknowable amount of time. It ends its spree with a few slow final full-length thrusts that have its full power behind them. Then it releases its grip on you and collapses to the floor, face up. You feel its massive girth slip out of you and you too fall to the ground. You're both panting hard, staring up at the cave ceiling. You are the most exhausted you've ever felt, and all you want to do is curl up on the cold wet floor and sleep forever. However, something sticks out to you in your mind. . .

It didn't finish. 

You're sure you would have felt if it did, and as you force your head up off the ground to look at the alien, you can see its giant appendage, stiff as ever. You plop your head back down and sigh. Something inside you just won't let you rest until you finish this. Curse your 110% attitude.

It takes all the effort you've got left to sit up and finally get back on your feet. Your legs are so wobbly you can barely place one foot in front of the other, but eventually you make your way to the beast. You can see its shaft has gone a bit soft from exhaustion, and the creature is still panting too hard to notice your presence. 

You stare at the thing's body, fully taking it in for the first time. It's mostly humanoid, but with six clawed fingers and three webbed talons as toes. It's completely hairless and its skin is glittering scales that change color in the light. It's twice as tall as you, standing at 12 feet tall with rippling muscles throughout. Finally, it has a dark head with two shining eyes on either side and a somewhat lizard-like snout, only a bit shorter. 

With every instinct in your body telling you to flee, you find yourself wandering closer to it. 

You're ready to finish this.

You face the creature and straddle its waist, not an easy task due to its width, and wrap your arms tightly around its cock. It's weight surprises you, but you maneuver it into the crux of your shoulder and neck and begin pumping up and down. You feel the monster's breath catch in its throat, and it raises its glittering head to look at you. You look back and feel your face flush, and soon its member is throbbing hard against your skin. 

Then the creature makes a move to get up, but you plant your foot firmly on its chest. It pauses. "Stay there, big guy", you say as you release its pulsing cock from your grasp. The creature slowly lies back down and you remove your foot from its chest. You take a deep breath and exhale.

"Lets end this." 

You stand yourself on the alien's hips and have to prop yourself on the tips of your toes so you can angle your ass above its immense cock. Finally you feel its tip caress your hole and you shudder. You ease yourself onto the creature's warm length until you're in a semi-squat position. A low rumble of approval vibrates from the alien's core, up its length, and into you. "That's it," you mumble, "just let me do the work. . ."

You bob up and down on just the tip for a while, then slowly take in more and more inches on your way down. You can tell the creature isn't used to this slow pace due to its constant twitching and balled fists.

Finally you decide you've tortured it enough and start lifting yourself up and down at an increasing rate, eventually taking in a whole two feet with each bend. 

Your thighs begin to shake as your mind clouds from the pure intensity of your pleasure. You seem to orgasm with every dip, driving yourself into a frenzy with your self-fucking. You can feel the creature getting close as it releases hard chuffs out its nose with every breath, its eyes squeezed shut and its massive dick throbbing more and more, spreading you open. You can feel your legs giving out but you want so desperately to drive the creature over the edge, when suddenly it shifts its leg.

You lose your balance and impale yourself hard on the entirety of its thick cock. 

The creature lets out a roar as it pumps its hips up into you over and over as you feel the tip burst with hot liquid into your stomach. You go to the brink of consciousness as you feel pulse after pulse of white hot warmth spread into every crevice. The pressure increases to excruciating levels, and you watch as your stomach expands further and further as you're pumped with seed. You can feel it leaking out of you and pooling around your ankles as you sit limp on the creature's groin.

Suddenly you find your arms pulled up and over your head as the creature pulls your body up and onto its own.

You don't even have the energy to respond to the overwhelming feeling of the fullness dissipating instantly as the faint sensation of ounces upon ounces of seed gushes out of you and onto the floor. The only thing you see, smell, or feel is the being next to you wrapping its arms around you as you fade off into darkness.


End file.
